The invention relates to an arrangement and method for recognizing and classifying preferably hidden objects in object and/or human traffic within a detection area. Said recognition and classification depend on the material of the objects, and are carried out without contacting them. The invention can be applied both in safety engineering and for the registration of the movement of structures.
To ensure safety at public places, in buildings, at airports and railway stations and at other security-relevant traffic, transport and industrial plants, different monitoring systems are used for persons, pieces of luggage, packages, freights, containers, means of transport and other objects. For this purpose, the persons or objects are normally monitored in real spatio-temporal course individually and in security gate areas. Mostly, the technical means used for this purpose help to detect potential danger situations and to automatically classify the risk levels, thus supporting the security personnel by drawing their attention to such persons and objects. In particular, individual sensor-based methods only allow a sensor-specific pre-selection.
A task that has not been solved, so far, is the detection of specific weapon- or bomb-like objects carried by individual persons on their bodies or in pieces of luggage in human traffic that cannot be isolated. Here, the security personnel can only implement random controls. The selection of the random sampling is based on visual observation, directly by persons on site or indirectly by technical means (closed circuit TV) that possibly allow experience-based conclusions to be drawn about a danger potential from specific person characteristics or the odd behavior of the persons.
The object of this invention is to develop an arrangement and a method that allow to security-relevant objects to be recognized, located and tracked in moving object and human traffic that generally cannot be isolated.